


rearranged

by renjaune



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Dom Qian Kun, Genital Piercing, Hyung Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service top johnny, Sharing a Bed, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, and they were roomates, but there's not enough porn, but they do too, doyoung has something going on, haechan is my fav character, johnny shouldn't trust donghyuck, they shouldn't play with zip ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjaune/pseuds/renjaune
Summary: When on nct you should know two things:1. to never trust your maknae,2. always remember number oneor: johnny has to share a room with his long-time crush thanks to haechan
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: rsp exchange!





	rearranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haedeluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haedeluna/gifts).



> This is work is part of our exchange, but specially for [Ellie](https://twitter.com/haedeluna). Thank you for giving me so many options and being the best receiver (don't tell the others), hope you like it <<33\. 
> 
> Thank u [vivi](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_) for betaing this, you're an angel, and thank u to vicky and lua for pushing me through it and always being the loveliest humans.

Johnny praises himself about his ability to read people, but he is soon to realize he isn't as good as he thought. After all, everyone always knew they can't win against their maknaes  — you either team up with them, or you accept defeat. Their maknaes will always be two steps ahead. Every. Single. Time.

"Cmon, hyung, just let me have it this time," Donghyuck says following Johnny through the hotel lobby.

Donghyuck has been begging him to let them have their room since they left the award show an hour ago, and Johnny is a good friend, but not that good.

"Dude, you're dropping me for some dick, you are the one moving rooms," he says, picking up his pace and making Hyuck almost run next to him, "I'll accept changing roommates only if I stay in my room."

The thing is Johnny knows this won't end well  — he knows the managers placed Donghyuck with him to avoid chaos, but he doesn't know who the managers have made Yangyang room with. Everyone in WayV is chaotic, he is sure of that, so maybe whoever gets to room with him tonight won't make much of a difference from his usual roommate. Johnny hopes it's Ten, but Ten has texted him earlier to tell him he was rooming alone.  _ Oh God, _ Johnny doesn't want to finish the sentence, he really doesn't.

"Okay, I'll text him and tell him to send his roommate over after dinner."

Donghyuck smiles, a mischievous smile Johnny has grown scared of, but one that right now Johnny isn't sure if it's just one of the many tactics the maknae has to persuade his hyungs to do what he wants. Everything will go well if he stays in his lane, Johnny thinks. But he is wrong.

"Fine," is the only thing Johnny replies before leaving Donghyuck behind.

Johnny runs into their managers and goes to a short meeting before dinner. The day has been way too long already and he can't wait to take a speed shower and lay in bed until falling asleep. It won't take long tonight, falling asleep. 

He thinks of his roommate for the night on his way to the restaurant, he really hopes it's Xiaojun  — the guy seems chaotic but he also seems to be intimidated by half of them, and Johnny would like it to stay like that at least for the night. A good night of rest, that's all he needs.

Dinner goes smoothly. He sits with Kun, Ten and Mark and they spend the entire time chatting about what's to come. They've attended a few award shows already, and they still have some more to come. The project has been doing better than expected, and they're all enjoying it as much as they can.

When the company first told Johnny about the project, he was excited but filled with uncertainty  — the members were all good friends with each other, but there was chemistry that lacked in some places more than others. That's why, a few months ago, some of the hyungs had a meeting to talk about it  — Taeyong, Ten, Kun, Doyoung and him invited Jeno into the big kids table and had quite a long chat about how to make this project work in the best way possible. They all have been talking a lot since then, bringing their problems to the table every time it was necessary, and solving them together.

But tonight is not one of those nights. The performance went well and they are just hanging out, talking about their own projects and about their plans. Ten has brought up what he and Kun have been working on and Johnny loves that  — he can see how passionate Ten is about this project, and he can see in Kun's face how thrilled he is to be working side to side with his best friend. Most of the time, in public, people could see Ten and Kun bickering, but when lights are off and they are just their  _ mortal _ selves, their dynamic is just great. Johnny tries hiding the smile forming on his lips  — he loves to see his friends happy more than anything, and they deserve every bit of it.

Unfortunately for him, peace doesn't last long.

Johnny hasn't gone to his room yet, he's been running around and it's now almost midnight and he's finally able to be on his way to bed. He walks Ten to his room and then takes the elevator to his own.

"Hyung, hyung," Donghyuck found him in the hallway, "are you sure you don't want to go to Yangyang's room instead? He says it is better than ours."

Johnny doesn't know where the trap is yet, but he knows there must be one.

"Dude, I just want to take my shoes and go to sleep. You can tell his roommate to come to our room..."

The elevator door opens on the next floor and Yangyang and Kun get into it with them. They're both carrying their suitcases, and Johnny knows he's been tricked.

_ Kun, _ he mouths to Donghyuck when the other ones aren't looking. He is definitely killing his maknae in the morning.

_ I'm sorry,  _ Hyuck says, and Johnny can read his maknae's face like an open book  — Donghyuck knew about it all along, and he also knows Johnny way too well. If he didn't say it before, it's because he knows Johnny would have said no. And he is right, Johnny wants to run away, but if Kun had agreed, then he has to act cool and be okay with it too. It's not like he has had the fattest crush on Kun since they met all those years ago. No, not at all.

Donghyuck is dead, so dead.

"You can still change your mind," Donghyuck says right before Johnny opens their room door.

And Johnny should. But Kun has already brought his suitcase here, and...

The room has one bed.

"One bed?," Johnny kills Donghyuck with just a glance. If looks could kill, Donghyuck would be buried right now.

"I warned you," a mischievous tone leaves his maknae's mouth as he's picking up his suitcase, "now you're doomed."

Johnny is still in shock. Donghyuck ran away before the blink of an eye, and now Johnny is standing there, next to Kun, both looking at the  _ one  _ bed they will have to share tonight.

_ What the fuck _ , is the only thing Johnny can think of. He tries to come up with something, he tries to think what he can do.

"Maybe I can go to Ten's," he hears himself say.

Kun lets out a chuckle.  _ Bro. _

"It's okay. Are you 127 guys too spoiled that you haven't shared a bed before?"

His new roommate is clearly joking, but the panic running through Johnny's guts doesn't let him say anything else than just letting out a small laugh.

"Hyung," Kun says when he doesn't get any other response from him, "it's all good."

_ Hyung, hyung, hyung,  _ Johnny's mind is going crazy. He really needs a cold shower and laying down already.

"You're gonna see all my charms tonight," Johnny says instead, "hope you can handle them."

Johnny is confident  — he is charming and has a good personality, he knows that. But he also knows himself and every time he gets in front of any of his crushes, his mind shuts down and says the dumbest things it can come up with.

As he is taking stuff out his suitcase, he tries to calm down. After all, Kun is just his dongsaeng.  _ Just assert dominance and you'll be okay,  _ he tells himself before taking off his clothes to change into his pajamas.

"Ohh.."

Kun is laying in bed already, his laptop is open on his lap but he's looking straight at Johnny, eyes wide open.

"My eyes are up here," Johnny jokes and laughs and Kun does too, “I never wear a top to bed.” 

_ Very nice, very good,  _ he praises himself, but the entire time while finishing up his night routine, he is thinking of the way Kun's eyes went down from his chest and didn't stop. Johnny brushes those thoughts off his mind, he can't be thinking about it when the next thing he has to do is lay next to Kun in bed.

"Why do you only have one bed, though?," Kun says, now back to being focused on his laptop.

They've been laying in bed for half an hour, finishing up some stuff before sleeping.

"It's Donghyuck, you know," but Kun doesn't know, so Johnny explains, "he likes cuddling, so you have to be careful when rooming with him because sometimes he just asks for a room change without warning you."

"And you didn't bother to check beforehand."

Kun is smart and he isn't asking, he's stating facts out loud.

"We've been rooming for a while already," Johnny says instead.

"At least in here you have a double bed."

_ Assert dominance, assert dominance.  _ Yes, now Kun knows Johnny likes to cuddle Donghyuck back home on their small beds.

"It's fine, I've mastered the art of cuddling small guys."

"You have?"

_ Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Kun is small. Fuck.  _ And yes, of course Kun would take his gaze off his computer now, of course he would.

_ " _ Like... you know.. like... Haechan."

_ Not like you,  _ Johnny wants to say, but he doesn't want to kill all the possibilities here either. After all, Kun might be a little small, but  _ bro _ , his attitude is nothing but small.

"Anyway," it's Kun the one saving Johnny from himself this time, "I've heard you've been handling the guys well."

Johnny tries to breathe. Maybe filling his lungs with some fresh air would clear his head too, but there’s no fresh air when the guy you’ve been crushing on for years is laying in bed, centimeters away from you. 

"Yeah, I haven't done much though. We share some chores with Doyoung, he is the bad guy and I'm the cool one."

"That's good," Kun says, "I guess I'm the cool one too, I accepted leaving our two-bed room to Yangyang after all."

Kun tone is playful, it always is. That’s what attracted Johnny from the very beginning  — when Kun joined the company he was shy, but his attitude and his talent did nothing but drive Johnny crazy. 

“Do you want to have some wine?” Kun asks and Johnny can’t say no to the perfect solution to his nervousness. 

"You know," Johnny starts saying once laptops are off and they're both under the covers, "this is pretty random to say but I've always admired you."

They lowered the lights and are  _ just chilling _ -Kun's words- now, and the only sounds they can hear are the ones coming from afar, members that should already be asleep walking down the hallway. They aren't asleep either, so Johnny can't scold them.

And Johnny thought it would be awkward, rooming with Kun  — he thought he would be awkward. But they're not, they are enjoying the silence of being free from their maknaes for the first time in a while. And yes, maybe the wine is helping too.

"You have?," Kun seems shocked.

"Yeah. Your leadership is so steady," Johnny is trying to find the proper words to describe it, "even from the beginning, with the kids, you know?"

Johnny thinks he is dreaming with how Kun's eyes light up when receiving that compliment.  _ Oh,  _ that's all,  _ oh.  _ But his mind switches quickly when a smile forms on Kun's lips, already stained from the wine  — Johnny shouldn't be looking at them, he really shouldn't, and Kun seems to get the memo.

"You know," the younger says, licking his lips, without breaking eye contact with an already defeated Johnny, "I used to have the biggest crush on you back then."

_ Fuck. Like, literally, what the actual fuck. _

And when they used to say maknaes were a curse, they were right. They still are.

"What do you want?," Johnny says as soon as he picks up the phone. The moment has been ruined, he lost his chance and he wants to kill Donghyuck for the second time tonight. But he doesn't want Kun knowing he's mad, so he tries playing it cool, once again.

"Hyung, I have two things to ask," Donghyuck seems out of breath.

"Please tell me you are not calling me while you're still inside Yangyang," he says and Kun spits the wine. He is definitely paying attention to the conversation Johnny is having now. "You are on speaker, Hyuck."

"I wish. Hi, Kun, what's up?," Donghyuck starts saying and the will to kick his ass is growing inside Johnny with every second that goes by.

"Bro," they hear Yangyang say in the back, "be quicker, please."

"We are drinking, Haechan, what's up?," Kun seems to be losing his patience too.

"So... is eating non edible lube actually that bad?"

Johnny should be shocked, he should laugh at the dumb question Haechan is asking, but he isn't, he is too used to them. Kun looks like it too.

"You are really calling at three in the morning to ask us that?"

"No," Yangyang replies instead, "but he is too dumb to ask directly for help."

_ Oh god.  _ He sees in Kun's face the exact same reaction he is having: their maknaes fucked up and now they have to help them.

"Dude, Hyuck, cmon, what's up?"

"So... you know your zip ties..."

_ Your zip ties,  _ Kun mouths raising his eyebrows and Johnny is torn between wanting to disappear and wanting to see how far he can go with it.

"Yes, Hyuck, I'm assuming you took some."

"Yeah, and bro, we had a small problem."

Kun is laughing by now, and Johnny is too. The situation is ridiculous, and just the idea of what they could have done wrong with the zipties is funny enough. But Johnny pushes Haechan a little further.

"What's the problem, bro? I taught you how to use them before."

_ Oops, didn't mean to say that. _

"We tied things up which is great, but now.. now we can't get to the scissors, you know?"

The walk to the maknaes' room isn't that long, and they go the entire way laughing at different scenarios  — Kun is sure they both tied themselves and now are too far from each other to even touch, Johnny thinks they might have tied themselves together and now they can't move. Either way, and after some wine they're still having on their way there, it's funny enough to get them laughing instead of wanting to kill them.

Kun still carries his room key with him, so they knock and come in.

"They can't come to the door anyway," Kun chuckles before stepping inside.

And Johnny prepares himself to see some naked butts he wasn't planning on seeing tonight.

"Are you naked?," he asks, eyes closed and his glass of wine still in hand, and hears Kun laugh next to him.

"Do you fuck with clothes on?," his new roommate asks and Johnny shouldn't let his mind go but he does.

"Only sometimes."

"God, two drunks," Donghyuck says, while laying in bed or at least that’s what it seems from where his voice is coming from, "can you stop flirting and help us?"

"Firstly, we are not flirting, and secondly" Johnny says opening his eyes, "oohh."

Yes, that's the only possible reaction to the scene they have in front of them: oohh. One of Yangyang's wrists is tied to the headboard, and Hyuck's ankle is tied to the end of the bed.

"Well," Kun says, analyzing the human painting laying in front of them, "almost like Michelangelo's."

Johnny can't help but laugh. There is no possible explanation for how they are tied up but they are, and Kun guess was right. 

"Right," if they were called here, they are at least going to have some fun with it, "at least you got to give him head, Hyuck."

"Well, at least  _ I _ am giving head," Donghyuck sounds pissed now, maybe that's the effect being naked in front of people causes.

"How do you know he's not?"

Kun... He is just... Johnny's brain can't compute Kun anymore. And their arms have been touching since they got into the room, and the thought of Kun's stained lips hasn't left his mind since before leaving their own, and he needs some space.

"Cmon, help the kids, I'll take care of your glass," Kun adds.

Johnny cuts the zip ties in a second while Kun stays right there, watching him doing his thing, watching him while Yangyang tries to read their expressions to see if they've fucked or not, while Donghyuck smirks at him when Kun isn't looking.  _ You are welcome,  _ he tells Johnny, before the older goes back to Kun and gets his glass back.

"You shouldn't play with adult stuff if you don't know how to use it," Johnny says, before grabbing Kun by the wrist and pulling both of them out of the room.

  
  


They are still giggling when they get back into the elevator, and they both lean on opposite walls, and Johnny can't take his eyes off Kun's collarbones — the younger's pajamas are loose against his chest, and Johnny can only think about the purple marks he would love to leave next to every single mole, and up his neck too. He has wanted to bite Kun's neck for so long.

"Hyung, you know what would be nice?," Kun says, looking at him, and Johnny finally lifts his gaze from the floor to Kun’s eyes. 

Kun is standing there, arms crossed against his chest and his glass now empty in one of his hands. He looks so small but Johnny wouldn't mind Kun pinning him down on the bed.  _ Fuck, Johnny, focus. _

"What?," he replies instead, as if the tension in the air didn't exist, as if Kun wasn't walking towards him and Johnny wasn't feeling his legs tremble.

"It would be quite fun if you just," Kun is now too close, both his hands on each side of Johnny, cornering him to the point where he can almost taste Kun's lips, "made out with me."

At this point, Johnny doesn't know if he is drunk from the wine he's been drinking, from the grape smelling lips millimeters away from his, or from the years he's been waiting for this exact moment.

But the elevator door opens and Kun takes a step back in a heartbeat.

"I knew having twenty-three members was going to be the death of me," Doyoung says, unamused in his hotel robe, a mug on his hand.

And then, Kun has the audacity to smile. He smiles at Doyoung and he smiles at Johnny. The smirk forming on his lips, while his eyes stay absolutely innocent, drive Johnny to his own grave. He'd die to have Kun right there, right now, Doyoung has seen worse things anyway, he can deal with one more. But he doesn't have time for it, and it wouldn't be responsible of him to be making out with another member on plain sight, so he composes himself instead. 

“Where are you going? Your room is on this floor,” he asks Doyoung in response. “Why are you carrying an empty mug around?”

“Do you wear perfume to bed?” 

Doyoung checks his mug, clearly empty, and then looks at them again. 

“I’m just going to get water for my tea. You should worry about not making out where people can see you,” Doyoung replies and moves to the side to let them out, "even if this is a nice show, why don't you two continue inside your room?"

On their way to their room, Johnny doesn't look at Kun, but he knows Kun is walking behind him. He takes his room card, opens their door, lets himself in and holds it for Kun. After all, drunk or whatnot, he is still a gentleman.

"So..." Johnny tries to find something to say as soon as he hears the door close behind him, "I'll shower now to avoid doing it in the morning."

He hears Kun's small laugh as he is leaving his glass on the table, next to the now more-than-one bottle of wine they've been having all night. Johnny wants to be confident, but the alcohol wore off as soon as they were interrupted by Doyoung.  _ There's _ n _ o way you're acting like this over a guy,  _ Johnny tells himself, trying to find some strength wherever inside his body he's keeping it.

"Okay," is all Kun says before getting his toothbrush, "have a nice shower."

Johnny has had moments in his life where he contemplated every single decision he's ever made, and today, in that hotel bathroom, he is sure he has never known anything about flirting or making the first move. It's funny and maybe a bit embarrassing, Johnny knows that for sure, but he finds himself looking for Donghyuck's contact and pressing  _ call _ .

"Do you need help with the zip ties too?" Donghyuck says as soon as he picks up the phone. It is a scream for help, the call, and Johnny didn't think his friend would pick up, not after recently being released from their poorly made bondage. "Are you there?," Hyuck adds when Johnny doesn't reply to his joke.

"I am," he tries to keep his voice as low as possible, even if the noise coming from the shower probably covers it, "I need some help."

"Are you in the shower? And you need help from me? I thought Kun was going to help you with that."

Johnny takes a deep breath — he can kill Donghyuck in the morning but for now he just explains to Donghyuck what happened as quickly as he can. 

Yangyang joins the conversation seconds after Johnny starts talking, and at this point Johnny doesn't mind it anymore — he can make a fool of himself, after all Kun has already seen how Johnny reacted when he approached him in the elevator. Kun definitely felt Johnny's arousal when his arms were on Johnny's sides and his leg between his hyung's. Johnny's lack of breath left no space for doubts.

"Ugh," Johnny hears Yangyang say in the distance, "but hyung, you are hot, like, really hot. What else would you need?"

Yes, Johnny is hot, he knows that, but even if he won't admit it to his maknaes, being hot means nothing when 1. you're standing in front of your long-time crush, and 2. you had a few glasses of wine, and 3. he has tried to kiss you and 4. now you have to share a bed which by now is covered in his perfume. 

Johnny might be hot and he might be strong, but confident guys make his knees turn to jelly, and Kun is one of the most confident and straight forward guys Johnny has ever met.

"I don't know?"

By this point, he is sure a miracle is what he needs, or to leave their room and seek asylum in Ten's room, or Mark's room if Ten is still busy.

"Bro, he took a chance in a public place," Hyuck makes sure to reinforce that last segment, " _ Kun _ , one of the most responsible members. Just leave the bathroom and have sex with him, what are you waiting for?"

Maybe Donghyuck is making sense, for the first time that night at least. Johnny needs to do the next move, he needs to let Kun know he is still interested in that kiss.

"Just go out there, show him your abs," Yangyang is the one coaching him now, "smile a little and go for a kiss. As simple as that."

Johnny takes a quick shower, scared of Kun falling asleep before he can even make a move, and checks himself out in the bathroom mirror before turning the light off — his abs are still there, his chest is still a bit wet and his teeth look whiter than ever. He is ready.

_ He is just a guy, just a guy. You've fucked guys way more intimidating than him before, you can do it again. _

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Johnny says when he sees Kun is still up, "I'll turn the lights off in a sec."

He can see Kun checking him out through the wall mirror his suitcase is resting against, and he purposely picks it up for Kun to enjoy the view. The towel around his waist is threatening him, but Johnny wouldn't mind if it just fell on the ground, right there, right now — and it doesn't look like Kun would mind either.

Oh, Kun  _ definitely  _ wouldn't mind. Johnny sees him lock his phone and leave it on his bedside table. Johnny sees Kun scan him from head to toe before crossing his arms against his chest just like he did in the elevator, Johnny sees Kun's eyes are hungry, and he knows tonight's dinner has already been served.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?," Kun says, tone solemn but a demonic smile painted across his face.

_ Fuck him,  _ Johnny repeats inside his head a thousand times in just a second, and he is surprised, not about the fact that his partner for the night is asking to be topped, but because it's Kun the one asking for it.

His thoughts must have gotten to his face, because Kun moves across the bed until he is there, knees against the mattress, centimeters away from Johnny.

"What?," Kun whispers, meeting Johnny's eyes and giving him the sluttiest look Johnny has ever seen - and yes, he has had Donghyuck trying to fuck him before. Extending his arm to reach Johnny's towel, running his fingers under it, Kun adds "haven't you ever had someone asking you to be a good boy?"

Kun is not flushing and Johnny can see this situation he has walked into has been premeditated, maybe as premeditated as Johnny's mastermind plan.

"I bet you can do that for me."

Johnny feels his mouth go dry and Kun takes the opportunity to bring Johnny closer to him.

"I can," is the only thing that Johnny's brain is able to produce. After years of waiting for this exact same moment, it's here, and Johnny doesn't know where to start — Kun's mouth is a second away from his, waiting for him to do the first move, waiting for Johnny to tell him it's okay, that he can rip the towel around Johnny's hips, that he can do whatever he wants and Johnny will be okay with it. Johnny feels like he is going insane, and a small gasp leaves his mouth before moving forward. "I can do whatever you want me to do," he says without breaking eye contact, and places a hand over Kun's wrist, inviting him to finally get rid of the cloth between them, "be your good boy for the night."

Kun's eyes light up and a smile forms on his lips, lust filling his expression just as Ten has told Johnny about many months ago. And to Johnny's own surprise, maybe being a good boy can be fun, maybe he'll like it more than he thought.

But as good as he is, he also likes to play. When Kun finally lets his towel fall to the floor and takes his other hand to Johnny's throat, Johnny smirks and pushes Kun back on the bed.

"So," he says as he places himself over Kun, "any other surprises you wanna tell me about?"

"You'll have to find out."

Kun lifts his eyebrows and does the same thing he did ten minutes ago: he scans Johnny from head to... well.. not toe and ends up back on Johnny’s eyes. Kun's still dressed skin feels hot under Johnny’s legs and he isn’t sure the rush filling his guts still has to do with the wine.

"So why don't you undress me and," Kun starts suggesting as he takes Johnny's hand to the first button of his pajamas top, but Johnny has something else in mind. He is going to be a good boy, maybe the best boy of them all, but he has seen the arousal in Kun's eyes when being manhandled. So that's exactly what he does: he stretches his arm and reaches for the hotel freebies that are still on the bedside table.

Kun looks at Johnny, he follows Johnny's hand and then his eyes move back to Johnny's face as he pushes Kun's wrists flat on the bed above his head.

"I'm going to be really good to you tonight," Johnny says, voice so tender it sounds like Johnny's talking to a fan, but he is tying Kun's wrists with the headband he just picked up instead.

A little gasp escapes Kun and Johnny look at the curve of his jaw, he looks at his chest, still covered but too many buttons have been freed by now — the moles on Kun's collarbones make Johnny want to throw this entire show off and fuck Kun brainless. But he is a man of his word, and he is going to give Kun what he asked for.

Kun's hands are fisting in the sheets up his head when Johnny finally decides to come closer. He stops at Kun's neck, panting into it as he comes up to his jaw, tongue flicking against it and nipping at the skin. Johnny can feel Kun growing under him, even if Kun is trying to keep his breathing steady — a perfect reason to tease him some more, Johnny guesses.

Johnny licks against the seam of Kun's lips and brings their bodies as close as he can before Kun gives him access to his mouth, but Johnny pulls away with a smile and a shaky breath escapes Kun's lips

"Fuck, hyung, cmon," Kun swears under his breath.

_ Hyung,  _ Johnny takes a deep breath. Kun's lips are parted waiting for him, and Johnny dives in. They're both gasping under the touch of each other's lips, they've been craving it for so long — a smile forms in Kun's and Johnny knows he's not the only one that has waited for this to happen.

To Kun's disgrace, or not, his smile is quickly erased from his lips as Johnny runs his hand down Kun's chest and wraps a hand around his waist, before passing an arm under it and pulling him up on the bed.

"You're not wearing any underwear," Johnny says as he hooks on the waistband of Kun's pants.

Kun smiles and lifts his waist in response, inviting  _ his hyung _ to finally take them off, and Johnny does as requested.

  
  


When they come down from the euphoric height of it all, Johnny is still startled — he had made sure Kun was hard, but what came as a surprise when he finally had Kun naked under him was the pa piercing glinting at him.

"You really got your dick pierced," Johnny says, running his hand through Kun's hair as he rests his head on Johnny's chest.

Kun laughs in response and adds, "I thought Ten had told you about it."

"He didn't," Johnny confesses, there's no need to act like they haven't talked about Kun before, "he skipped a few important facts about you in bed."

"Like what?"

Kun is drawing circles on Johnny's abs, and under his touch Johnny feels like he could fall asleep right there, but he doesn't.

"Like how you love to be praised for taking it so well, or how much you like being manhandled, or telling your boys how to play with you."

The younger chuckles and Johnny can feel it to his core — he wishes the night would last twice as long.

"That's because you were such a good boy, hyung."

Kun doesn't need to say it for Johnny to know he has discovered half of his kinks already, so Johnny limits himself to a smile that's quickly brushed off his face when Kun's hand goes a bit lower than it should.

"We should sleep," Johnny murmurs as he stops Kun by his wrist, collecting all the strength and sense of responsibility inside his body to stop themselves from going for another round, "there's a lot to do today."

Kun moves to face Johnny and the dim light from the morning sun coming through the window lets Johnny see Kun's eye mole — he has to stop himself from kissing it, after all Kun is just his crush, a crush with whom he had a good time with, that's all.

_ We can meet again tomorrow,  _ Johnny thinks, but doesn't say it outloud. 

**Author's Note:**

> there's an extra pairing around there, hope you got to find it. writing a hyungs pairing isn't really my thing, but i wanted to try this time. hope you liked it!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_renjaune_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_renjaune_)


End file.
